Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for analysis and display of transient process events in a technical plant.
The method is suitable for analyzing and displaying process states and events in a power plant.
It is well known for individual process variables to be detected by measurement technology, observed and also evaluated as a function of a process state. However, better assessment of a technical process is possible by simultaneous, holistic observation of all relevant process variables.